My Hearts one true desire
by NinaHawthorne101
Summary: Alaina Mustang is about to get a promotion when her brother brings her old flame back into her life. Alaina is so overwhelmed with emotions that she ends up letting her guard down and ends up being kidnapped by a new Enemy. Who is this mysterious enemy and what does he want? Based on Brotherhood. WARNINGS: RAPE, LEMON, PREGNANCY
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy this is my first FMA: Brotherhood story hope you enjoy.**

**PS: I do not own FMA: Brotherhood or the 2003 anime but i do own Alaina**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The beginning of the End? <strong>

Alaina's POV

I sat in Roy's office waiting to hear what he has to say to me after I hid from Ed. After the battle with Father and our win, I ran off after Ed and Al came back. from what I know Al was extremely malnourished and he was having trouble walking. Then when Al was strong enough they left to Resembool and I haven't seen them since. I sat in one of Ed's old red cloaks that he had fixed but left. I held a coffee mug in my hands with steaming hot chocolate in it. the door opened and I saw Roy standing in the door. "I never thought you would come here." He said. "Why? You think I would avoid my big brother?" I asked setting my cup down. He smiled and I got up and walked over to Roy and hugged him. "So, you are going to yell at me for hiding from Ed after the battle?" I asked. "No, I am here to tell you that Fuhrer Grumman has promoted the both of us." Roy said. "What?" I asked. "I am Brigadier General Roy Mustang and you are Major General Alaina Mustang." Roy said. "But I'm retiring from the military." I said. "Are you sure you want to do that?" Roy asked. "I...I don't know. i just want to have my life back before I was stupid enough to attempt Human Transmutation." I said sitting down on the couch. "But then you wouldn't have become the State Alchemist known as the Shadow Alchemist. You wouldn't have meet Edward and Alphonse. Become friends with Winry." Roy said sitting next to me. "But if I never did the transmutation, I would be able to breath better and I would have my leg instead of an Automail leg." I said. "But what about Ed?" Roy asked. "What about him? He is going to marry Winry and have gear-head kids and little alchemist children." I said.

"But you love him." Roy said. "Yeah I do. That's why I hid. Why I can't face him." I said. "Colonel?" Riza said. "Yes Hawkeye?" He asked. "Edward is here." Riza said. "What?!" I asked. "Relax. I invited Edward, Alphonse and Winry to come to the Promotion Ceremony next week." Roy said. He turned to Riza. "Send them in." He said. She nodded and left. "Why didn't you ask me about inviting Ed?" I asked. "Because I knew you wouldn't have let me. He deserves to be here for you." He said. I looked down and shook my head. My head snapped up when I heard Ed. "Is Alaina here?" I heard. I looked at Roy and squeezed my eyes shut. "Yeah, at least she should still be here." Riza said. I ran to the window and jumped out. I ran as fast as my feet would carry me. I made it to my apartment and went in. I removed my jacket and walked to my bathroom. I turned the water and stripped. I stepped in and pulled my hair up into a bun and I sunk down into the hot water and I sighed. I rubbed my arms and heard the doorbell. I sighed and got up and wrapped the towel around myself before walking out of the bathroom after turning the water off and I opened the door and my face flared red. "ED!?" I yelled. Ed, Al, Roy, Winry and Riza were standing outside of my apartment and Ed was blushing. Roy was shaking his head. Riza and Winry were laughing and Al was looking anywhere but at me. "What are you guys doing here!" I screamed. "We wanted to see you is that a crime?" Ed asked. "No, I could have used a warning!" I said. "Well why are you wearing a towel?" Ed asked his blush getting even darker.

I blushed and looked down. "I was taking a relaxing bath." I said. "Well go back and take it. we can wait out here." Winry said smiling. I smiled and ran back to the bathroom. i laid in the tub and let the still warm water relax me. I looked at the closed door and started thinking about Ed. He still is handsome and he is so cute when he blushes. Suddenly there was a knock on the bathroom door. "Who is it?" I asked. "It's Winry." Winry's voice floated through. "Come in." I said. She came in and closed the door. "Sorry about earlier. Ed really wanted to see you." She said. I blushed and shook my head. "It's fine. I just wish I had gotten a bit of a warning that you were coming over." I said. She nodded and smiled. "So, why did you hide from Ed all this time?" Winry asked. "I don't know. I just...after I fell in love with him I got scared. If I had been forced to confess I couldn't handle the rejection. Ed loves you...he would never love me." I said getting up and drying myself off while draining the tub. I wrapped the towel around myself and ran to my room. Winry followed. "That's not true. I'm dating Al." Winry said. "Since when?" I asked. "After the battle." Winry said. I smiled and looked at her. "I'm happy for you. Now to face the love of my life without letting him know what he is to me." I said. She smiled as we walked out to my family room. Ed and All were playing cards on my coffee table. "Hey, Laina's out." Al said when he noticed me. Ed turned and smiled at me. "Hey Laina." He said. I smiled and walked over and sat next to Ed. "You aren't mad that I hid from you for two years?" I asked. "No. It was a huge battle and everyone delt with things differently." Ed said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyy this is my first FMA: Brotherhood story hope you enjoy.**

**PS: I do not own FMA: Brotherhood or the 2003 anime but i do own Alaina**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: strange phone calls?<strong>

Alaina's POV

I smiled at Ed and nodded. "Well, you excited for the promotion?" Al asked me. I nodded and looked at him. "Roy's being promoted too." I said. "To what?" Winry asked. "Roy's being promoted to Brigader General and I am being promoted to Major General." I said. "Wow, so...the Colonel said you plan on retiring." Ed said. "Yeah." I said. "Where are you planning on going?" Al asked. "Wherever my heart takes me." I said. Ed smiled and my phone started ringing. I got up and went to the phone. "Hello Alaina Mustang speaking." I said. I heard heavy breathing. "I will get you." A male voice said before the phone call ended. I looked at the phone and then hung up. "Everything ok?" Ed asked coming up behind me. "Some kid prank calling me." I said. I wasn't going to tell Ed that it sounded like an adult male. I couldn't have him be worried about me. We walked back to my couch and we spent a couple of hours hanging out.

They got up to leave when my phone rang again. "Hello?" I asked. "I will get you very soon." The same make voice said again before abruptly hanging up. "That kid again?" Al asked. "Yeah well you should get to your hotel. I'll see you tomorrow." I said as they left. After they left I grabbed my phone and called my brothers apartment. "Hello?" Roy's voice flooded through. "Hey Roy, I got a problem." I said. "What's up?" Roy's asked. "I've gotten two calls tonight from an unknown male saying he will get me." I said. "When was the first one?" Roy asked. "Shortly after you dropped Ed, Winry and Al off." I said. "Alright. I'm on my way over. I'm going to stay with you. This might be because of the promotion." Roy said.

"Ok. I'll see you soon." I said hanging up and I heard something outside the window. I looked out while keeping ahold of the gun, Riza got me. I saw nothing but I turned and started watching tv while waiting for my brother. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew there was a knocking sound on my door. I got up and rubbed my eyes before going to the door. I opened it and saw a man I did not recognize. "Can I help you?" I asked. "Are you Alaina Mustang?" He asked. His voice sounded familiar but with how tired my brain was I couldn't place it. "Yes. May I help yo-" I didn't get to finish because he covered my mouth. My brain woke up and I slapped my ha do together and bended the shadows around me into a club and I hit him with it. Using his surprise I ran away from him and went to my room. I locked the door and I heard a crash as he started to get to my room.

I ran to my window and I tried to open it. The man was banging on my bedroom door and I saw a crack appearing on the door. He kicked a portion of th door off and unlocked the door. He opened the door and I tried to get the window open. He grabbed me and I screamed before I felt something hit the back of my head. I slumped forward and felt myself being pulled out of my apartment before everything went black.


End file.
